villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pridak
' Pridak '''was the major villain of the ''Bionicle ''2007 and was also the unofficial leader of the Barraki . He was also considered as the power-hungry warrior as he seeks to overthrow the Great Beings and take the universe for himself , but he and his army were ended up defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta led by Makuta Teridax and their allies . Just as he was once intend to overthrow the Great Spirit before Teridax did , he was considered as the true villain of the entire ''Bionicle series . History Not much was known of Pridak's past , but it was said that Pridak was originally a servant who worked for the Brotherhood of Makuta and served as the aide for both Makuta Icarax and Makuta Mutran . During the mission in Xia , Pridak became obssessed with the island's potential power as he almost succeded before he was dragged by both Icarax and Mutran off from the island . Soon after that , Pridak was eventually consumed by his own dark ambitions as he abandoned his position from the Brotherhood of Makuta and started his life as a warlord . Along with his ally Takadox , he began to create the army called League of the Six Kingdoms as they also manipulated the other Barraki : Kalmah , Ehlek , Carapar and Mantax into joining the organization . After sometimes later , Pridak then devised his plan of overthrowing the Great Beings and create a new universe where the strong beings will rule . Then , he and his allies began their attack on Metru Nui in order to overthrow the Great Spirit . During the chaos , Pridak encounters Teridax who had arrived and they clashed with each other . During the fight , Pridak wounded him and nearly kill him but Teridax somehow defeated him by using his Shadow Hand on him . Pridak and his allies were eventually defeated and were captured as the result . During the trial in the Coliseum , Teridax intended to have the Barraki killed as punishment for their crimes but Turaga Dume rejected his suggestion and ordered Botar to transport them into the Pit . It was at this point that Teridax himself who was later corrupted after the incident . During their stay in the Pit , Pridak and the others learned to hate both Mata Nui and Teridax and they someday will take revenge on both of them . When Teridax rendered Mata Nui into endless slumber , an earthquake eventually destroyed the Pit and as the result , Pridak and the Barraki escaped into the mutagenic ocean . Once inside , the wounded Pridak confronted Karzahni who offered him a chance to live again but not before taking over Pridak's body and mutating him into his shark-like appearance . Once done , Pridak then reunited with the rest of the Barraki and they began to create an army of underwater monsters when they learned that they could not reclaimed their kingdoms outside . Before the arrival of the Toa Mahri , Trivia *Pridak shares his similarities with the characteristic with Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott : **Both of them have the highest authorities over their large army . **Both are hungry and lustful for powers . **Both dominated the world and universe . **Both are beings with high level of authorities . **Both of them don't tolerate failures and will bring pain and torture on those who dared to do so . **Both commited crimes which were against God . **Both have an antagonistic views towards the powerful villains : As Pridak greatly despises Teridax , Wescott himself hated Roger Murdoch for some reasons. **Both seems to be not concerning or caring about the lives of the others . *Although Makuta Teridax was the major antagonist in the entire Bionicle series , many fans believe that Pridak was considered as a true villain since he wanted to overthrow the Great Spirit in the past before Teridax do . Because of this fact , Pridak was also considered to be the darker and evil character among the other most evil Bionicle villains (Teridax ,Roodaka , Ahkmou ,Turahk ,Takadox ,Nidhiki ,Gorast and Karzahni .) * Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Power Hungry Category:Bigger Bads Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:Sea Monsters Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Robots Category:Murderer Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Pawns Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Traitor Category:Minor Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Fearmongers Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Honorable Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Anti-Christs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sadists Category:War Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Sharks Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sociopaths Category:Disciplinarians Category:Evil Light Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Affably Evil